


A way to a man is through his heart

by Gayshipper666



Series: Grimm trilogy [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Series: Grimm trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975699
Kudos: 27





	1. Today is going to be a long day

One cold day after a homicide body had been discovered by the Portland police department. Nick was still in a deep slumber plague by nightmares from the previous things he has seen.. All of a sudden he woke up with a jolt from the nightmares. Gasping at air like he had had just ran a marathon. He looked at the time on his alarm clock which read 4:30 am and he sighed to himself “Today is going be a real long day.” Like his days aren’t going to get better. The rain was beating down his window like the thoughts running around his head. Why does being a Grimm have to be so hard? 

Nick got dressed into his plain green t-shirt with two buttons undone, a blue jacket and black jeans where he holds his gun and Portland P.D badge. He slowly walked to the kitchen to boil the kettle for his coffee. Briefly pausing thinking about all the creatures he’s found and fought. He poured the coffee and started to drink it when his phone went off “Burkhardt.” He said hastily and the person on the other side spoke softly and also tired “we’ve got a body it’s been... we’ll come see for yourself when you get here see you soon Nick.” Nick replies “Ok Hank I’m on my way.” He said hanging up and Getting his black boots on and downing well more like chugging his coffee. Grabbing his truck keys and driving to the location Hank said.


	2. What in the actual hell

Nick got out and their were officers And forensics everywhere definitely tell there was a Homicide. Nick was greeted by Sargent Wu "hey Nick be careful it's quiet gruesome" he said trying not to be sick in his mouth. "Is it that bad is it?" Nick says keeping a little light hearted humour almost chucking but knowing how serious the homicide is. He started to put on his gloves and walks with Wu to where Hank and the captain are. He looks away in disgust as he sees the body has been ripped apart by something being a grimm he knows this is not a normal Homicide. Hank and Wu also know that Nick is a grimm. "Have we got an I.D on the vic yet" Nick asked. "Yes the victim or what ever left of him is Jessi Preacher" Wu said and without missing a beat Hank "what do you think did this Nick" he asked knowing full well it is a person that commit this but with a creature side Wesen as their actually called. 

"It looks like a weten ogen to me" Nick says shaking his head I will have to ask Monroe to help us but you guys are alright with that seeing he is Wesen that has helped us in the past" he says blushing like a mad man he has always had feelings for Monroe. Hank and Wu also know about it "of course he can help hey when are you going to tell him that you like him" Hank teases but knows he can help and it would be a great help. "Right bag up the evidence and I will meet you back at the the precinct later I'm going to pop and see Monroe and see if he will help


	3. A little help

Nick gets into his truck and calms down a bit and starts to drive to Monroe's place and sighs "god that body was disgusting" Nick says still seeing it burned into his memory. Just like all of the other disturbing things and it will stay their. He slowly pulls up to Monroe's and checks himself in the mirror. The sight/thought of monroe's smile made him blushed Monroe was a tall handsome, laid back kind of guy. Kind and generous and full of mystery and wonder and Nick loved seeing that in people he dates. He gets out of the car and walks up to Monroe house and knocks on the door. Monroe is a Wesen but the actual name of his species is a Blutbad in German means red wolf. But he is nice and can control his outburst. 

Monroe hears Nick knocks "hey it's 5am what up and you look terrible like you haven't slept in weeks" he says concerned about Nicks health. "We have a problem we have a Homicide and the other and I was wondering if you could help us on this Homicide" nick asked Monroe looking into his dreamy grey eyes trying not to beg him. "Sure well I know it's not a normal homicide as they all relate to you being a grimm no offence. Do you know what/who caused it?" He says asking semi normal questions "yeah I know it's a weten ogen" he says serious as he knows what creatures are like well they both do "well shit" Monroe says knowing how dangerous this is gonna be. " oh nick this is gonna be a long and hard case and someone is gonna get hurt so we - I mean you have to be careful" Monroe said trying not to give anything away.


	4. History and biology I hate it

Nick thanks Monroe and leaves to go to the coroner office to meet with Hank. He arrives and is relived that Monroe said yes and got out of his car and went inside and met with the coroner "he has got strangled marks and by the cuts you can tell he was obviously ripped apart by what appears to be some kind of big cat. Hank and Nick know that it's not and they go back to the precinct to look at the other evidence "so did you talk to Monroe" Hank asked and Nick blushed " I did and he's agree to help but he has told me this is one of the most dangerous homicide cases it's not the person per-say it's more of the Wesen on the inside. He's coming over with information on the creature and how we can deal with it" Nick says quickly and out of breath. "I get it history and biology my favourite.. boy I hate history and biology" that made nick chuckle. 

Wu walks over "Monroe is in the interview room" he said and nick got angry "why he has done nothing wrong" he said jumping to conclusions and Hank had to physically calm him down "sorry drew I got worried is he ok" nick said automatically calming down and Wu nodded "no he's got notes on this weten ogen" he says whispering and nick understands "dont forget you too are the the only ones that I know that I am a grimm" he says because cause reapers can be anywhere and reapers are sent by seven royal families to kill a grimm and they all head into the interview room where Monroe is waiting for all three of them with roseali "who she" Hank said and nick replied "she a friend"


	5. History lesson to never forget

"Gentlemen welcome thank you for letting me help you solve this homicide. After looking at the wounds and markings me and Nick were able to come up with a conclusion that it is definitely a weten ogen" Monroe says confirming the worst but best news "they are a lynx like creature, they have feline features" Rosalie says and Nick listens and takes some notes this is interesting to him due to the fact he is a grimm. Hank and Wu were so confused but it did help knowing that this creature could kill them if there not careful. 

After the lesson Monroe gave one important information about the weten ogen. "Guys if it scratches you will be in a coma and can be only awoken with true love kiss" and he showed the boys that piece of information and they went out to the beast lair. "Guys let me kill it it's scared and is waiting for me" Nick says hesitantly.


	6. The Grimm and the curse

Nick goes inside looking for the creature and it has been patiently waiting "well well well a grimm and it's dinner time it must be my lucky day" it says growling and hissing at Nick. "Hey what's your name before I kill you tell me your name" Nick says trying to distract it and it works "My name is Leo and I used to be a truck driver" he says to nick and while Leo is talking he tries to load his bullets with a special powder that will bring down the large lynx as he loaded his gun and hiding in the shadows. Hank and Wu have decided that Nick had been in there on his own for too long. But Nick had a plan and he was trying to remember what Monroe had said to him that day ... something about a coma. 

All of a sudden Hank and Wu rushed in startling Nick and he asked them to be quiet "earlier Monroe had said something but I can't remember what can any of you remember" Nick asked quietly and urgently. All of a sudden the cat attacked but the guys were quick enough to dodge it. "If any of you remember what Monroe said now would be a good time to say it" after 20 minutes of hard fighting and dodging the cat scratched Nick and he was fine and he was able to arrest him on the murder of jessi preacher. Monroe came to the precinct to give an accurate I.D from Wesen to Wesen . Nick hid the fact he was scratched as he finally remembered what Monroe had said when he was talking to the group. "Be careful guys if it scratches you will be in a coma and can only be awoken by true love kiss" nick brushed it off like yeah whatever just as he stood up he got this buring headache and felt sickly dizzy "Guys I don't feel well" he says as he just collapsed to the floor in a mighty thud. All of them were worried about nick but Monroe was even more worried "why has he fainted was he scratched" Monroe asked as he lifts Nick sleeve to reveal four deep cat cuts.


	7. I did warn you and what do we do

As he lowers Nick sleeve he looks at Hank and Wu disappointedly. "What happened out there?" He ask concerned about Nick's health and state. Then he bends down slowly being careful not to knock Nick as he look unconscious but he's not sure. As he gently shakes Nick to see if he conscious he checks for blood or any head injuries. But then it dawned on Monroe that he needs to get Nick checked out by Rosalie as a curse like this could mean death to a grimm. Monroe is worried that he's going to lose the man of his dreams "Is he going to be ok?" Hank asked also bending down to check on Nick "We need to get him out and away as the doctor can't help him and both know that" Monroe says sharply and with authority. They all stand Nick up even though he looks like he's been hit with a ton of bricks they eventually get him to the car. Hank drives with Monroe holding Nick head gently caress his hair worried about the curse and who is his true loves kiss 

They eventually get nick to the shop where Rosalie is stocking the shelves when Hank comes running in "you need to help" he says running back outside with Rosalie in tow and she panics and starts to freak out and asking questions "what did he do?, did he get shot?!" She says opening the door. Monroe and Hank gently get him out of the car and puts him on table. Monroe rips open Nick shirt as Nick starts to shake and Hank without missing a beat runs to the car and grabs Nick epi pen from the draw compartment and brings it back as he pulls the top off. Monroe grabs it and says "I'll do it" and stabs it into the left side of his body which makes nick slowly breath normally but as Rosalie checks the colour of Nick pupils they realise the curse has hit him and has started "who is Nick true love kiss" Rosalie ask looking around the room at the men.


	8. True love kiss

"Well I know he's into guys" Monroe says blushing looking away quickly and swiftly. They all go away and think in different parts of the room. But Monroe stays close to Nick who is in a peaceful yet deadly slumber. "What if I am his true love kiss, I could be his soulmate" he says to himself sending him into a day dream about his future with Nick. After hours of thinking Wu speaks up and says "why don't we all kiss him and see who it is" he says making a dumb but good and valid point. Hank agrees and Monroe is hesitant but was like fuck it if he wakes up up he's mine and I can confess my dying love for him as he really does like him. 

Wu goes first and he bends down and gently places a kiss on his cheek and sighs "it didn't work" Roseali gives him death stare. "One you did it wrong and no offence but you too wouldn't suite but go for the lips next time dickhead" says sassily and frustrated. Wu bends down again and angrily puts his lips on Nicks lips but nothing happened and Wu sighs with relief. Hank goes next but again nothing happens. Monroe chuckles "it is not going to work" he says disheartendly. Hank looks at Monroe "he loves you and he's been trying to tell you for years just please kiss him and see you don't know if you don't try" he says pleading with Monroe as this can of maybe save his life. Monroe sighs knows if he doesn't do it Nick will die. Monroe gently runs his hand through Nick soft black hair and gently placing his lips on nicks slowing adding pressure and sure enough nick slowly opens his eyes slowly returning the kiss but he wraps his arm around Monroe neck and slowly allows Monroe tongue to enter fighting domince Nick pulls away and realise his true love kiss was Monroe and before Monroe can ask Nick says yes" before pulling Monroe in pulling into a full blown snog.


	9. Happily ever after or is it

Monroe pulls away and smiles "I didn't know you like me" he says shocked but happy and nick slowly sits up "Ow" and pulls Monroe close to him "please don't leave me I love you and if you wanted I would love for you to be my boyfriend" he says gently stroking Monroe hand with a big grin on his face but started to rub the scratches as they hurt. Hank and Wu leave but tell Nick they will see him tomorrow and Roseali give him some medicine. Nick tried to stand up nearly face plants the floor but Monroe catches him "easy baby take it slow you've been out for a few hours you need to rest how about we go back to mine and I'll make dinner" Monroe says and Nick goes with him. 

A few weeks later Nick comes in with a smile on his face and Hank and Wu are good to see the old nick back "hey some cookies were delivered for you" Wu says shaking his head and Nick smiled "pumpkin spiced my favourite" as he says leaning into his chair. Monroe wrapped his arms around Nick smiled "I love you too"'and the captain "oh I see you've met your new work partner" and nick gets so happy and proud of his boyfriend being on the team and they are not hiding it and they sit and work next to each other and they always kiss When they can 

To be continued in book 2


End file.
